Nawaki Is Caught
by InnocentPen90
Summary: Senju Nawaki is in some trouble after being caught masturbating with a pair of Tsunade's panties.


Nawaki of the illustrious Senju clan rolled across the ground and bounced off a tree. He lay there gasping and panting as his sensei walked up to him. He heard his sensei tut in displeasure, as the boy righted himself. Nawaki cast a baleful glare at his unimpressed mentor.

"That…was pathetic." Came the damning response from Orochimaru. "How is it your sister managed those taijutsu sequences at the age of ten, when you more than 4 years older than that can't?"

Nawaki growled. He hated being compared to perfect princess Tsunade.

"Whatever." He got up and stalked away.

"We're not done here boy!" Orochimaru called after him.

"Tch." The genin directed an unflattering sign at his sensei and continued on. It was a turbulent time for the young teen. The 2nd Shinobi War was in full swing and here he was being help back, unable to contribute to Konoha's efforts, because he was deemed incompetent. Or so that's what he told himself.

He entered his home and removed of his sandals. All that mattered now was a shower to soothe away the ass kicking that snake faced fucker gave him. He ached from head to toe.

After washing up and making use of the massage function of his showerhead, he stepped out of his tub and dried off. Nawaki was just about to drop his used clothes in the hamper when something pink caught his attention.

Digging in he pulled the item out. He blushed brightly, thanking the kami nobody saw him with a pair of his sister's panties in his hand.

Before Nawaki knew it, he'd brought the crotch of her panties up to his nose and inhaled deeply. He was almost dizzy at the musk of his sister, and it brought his erection to life almost instantly. He grasped his prick stroking. He knew he was a sick fuck for doing this, but this aroused him like nothing else on earth.

He knew his sister was hot, not only did she have the biggest chest in town, something he'd fantasised about touching in recent years, but she was such a tease, walking around the house half naked in just a tank top and underwear. Surprisingly he'd never looked twice until today.

Perverted thoughts like, _I'm smelling my sister's pussy_ and _I wish I could smell her scent straight from the source_ coursed through his mind. He wrapped Tsunade's panties over his cock and began to jerk off faster, an image of his sister pulling off those panties, baring her pussy shot through his mind and Nawaki started cumming into the underwear.

He panted, _that…that was fucking insane…._ The fourteen year old wiped the last drops of semen from his slit and dropped the panties back in the hamper before exiting the bathroom

* * *

From then on, it was a frequent past time of his, he'd fish out a used pair, race to his room, lock the door and place the garment over his cock. He'd long since discovered he liked her silk panties more than the softer cotton ones, as the smooth material seemed to glide over his cock head.

He became obsessed, every time he saw his sister walk around the house, he dreamed of sliding his cock between her thighs and painting them white with his cum. He popped an almost constant boner nowadays.

He started doing the laundry, keen to hide the evidence of his activities, he didn't ever want to find out what would happen if Tsunade found a pair of her underwear wet with his cum. Just thinking about the scenario made shivers go down his back.

His sister's tolerance towards perverts was well known. It was a common occurrence to hear a high pitched scream and see her old genin teammate soaring over buildings after the white haired guy said or did something incredibly perverted. He never seemed to learn either, Jiraiya took pride in being a self-proclaimed "Super Pervert".

Nawaki often wondered how the older teen managed to avoid permanent disability or death at Tsunade's hands. He could only conclude the man was either made out of chakra metal or his sister held some affection for Jiraiya and for some reason held back.

Nawaki didn't think she'd hold back for an annoying younger brother. No matter all he wanted was her approval. _Though if I want her approval, this new habit of mine is sure as hell not gonna get it. More like eternal condemnation and a swift heel up the rear to aid me onto the frontlines of Iwa._

He started musing that Tsunade could start her own transport company if the customers could stand the pain. He doubted many others were as hardy as Jiraiya.

But of course, knowing about the danger didn't mean he was discouraged from his masturbatory activities. It was a potential side effect of course, but he was too busy getting his rocks off to even give it much mind before, during and after said activities. He knew the consequences, he just didn't care in favour of having a bit of fun. Just like any other teenager really.

He really should have thought about them.

That day, as soon as his sister had left the house, he had as usual raced to the hamper and pulled out a pair. It was his favourite ones, the pink pair from the day he started.

Lying back on his bed, he started thinking of what happened last night.

 _Tsunade came home after a date with Dan. He'd been sitting on the couch watching some anime or another when, she walked out of the room and went to change the channel. As she bent over, he saw her shapely ass, and more importantly, the camel toe that formed. He was delighted to see the materials pressed in, highlighting the contours of Tsunade's lips._

 _Not only that, they were damp, the material a darker colour there. Seemed as if Tsunade had been up to something during her date. Nawaki just sat there, delighting in the show his sister was unintentionally giving him._

As the boy reminisced he started the familiar act of placing Tsunade's panties on his cock and started stroking his manhood at a fevered pace, Nawaki was fucking the spot on her panties where her pussy juice dried and the genin wished that he had caused it.

Just then the door flew open and Tsunade stood there asking, "Hey Nawaki, have you seen my spare brace of Kunai, I have to leave for a mission." As he was just on the edge, Nawaki gave a loud groan and thrust his cock hard into the material before he began to fill the panties with his semen.

As his senses came to him, he felt a dawning sense of horror staring up at his sister.

"What-what the hell are you doing? A-are those my panties you sick fuck!" Tsunade screamed at him.

Nawaki scrambled off the bed, "Tsunade, shit, shit, shit!"

"Gimme em' back you bastard!" She walked over to him and pinched it with two fingers, yanking it of his shrivelled cock harshly, staring at it in disgust.

She glared at him. "Jiraiya I can understand, but you? It's like I don't know my own brother. I have to go for my mission, but we will talk about this when I get back."

She shook her head and gave a disappointed glare before stalking out of the room, slamming the door behind her so harshly, the frame and wall surrounding it cracked, sixty year old Mokuton wood no match for her anger.

Nawaki, just sat on his bed and started to cry, wondering what he was going to do now.

The days went past with Nawaki, dreading Tsunade's eventual return. He knew when she did, their relationship would never be the same again. He also didn't want to have the highly humiliating conversation about his unauthorised, unwanted and unhealthy use of her underwear. He passed his days moping around the house, avoiding her room entirely in case he fell to his urges and rummaged through her drawers for something to wank in.

He didn't even have the benefit of training as Orochimaru had departed on the same mission that Tsunade was on. He made and discarded plans of running away. He even contemplated thoughts of suicide, such was his shame.

The worst part was he hadn't received a single letter from her, where before she always made sure to send at least one.

He made his sister hate him.

 _I am such a fucking idiot._

* * *

It was two months later that Nawaki opened the house door, clutching a bag of groceries when his heart dropped to rest somewhere near his stomach. His sister's sandals were sitting there. Tsunade had returned. Gulping, he shut the door and made his way to the kitchen. He made an effort to put the groceries away as quietly as possible, hoping against hope that he'd be able to avoid seeing her.

Suddenly he was grabbed around the middle and hoisted in the air, "Boo!"

Nawaki screamed in shock sending a bag of apples flying across the kitchen. Tsunade twirled him around before setting him on his feet, doubled over in laughter.

"Y-your voice, I didn't know you could go so high, you should try out for the choir Nawaki!" She said, wiping the tears from her eyes. Her laughter slowed when she noticed Nawaki was staring at the floor.

"What's wrong Nawaki?" His sister queried. Her brother was acting rather oddly.

"Nothing." He mumbled before picking up the scattered fruit, putting them in place before brushing past his sister and shutting himself inside his room. He lay on his bed staring at the ceiling before he heard a knock on his door.

"Nawaki? Can I come in?" Tsunade said.

He didn't answer, but the doorknob turned and his sister peered around the door, before opening it and entering the room.

"Are you ok Nawaki? I didn't mean to make fun of you just now." She said sitting on the side of his bed, running a hand through his hair.

"Not upset about' that." He whispered.

"Then what?" Nawaki blushed and turned on his side, trying to avoid looking at his sister.

"C'mon Nawaki, I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"What's wrong is me!" Nawaki said.

Tsunade had enough and gripping his shoulder, pulled him onto his back, she gripped his chin and turned it so he would meet her eyes.

"Are you talking about…?" she asked cautiously.

"You know I am. Why are you even pretending I don't sicken you?" Nawaki whispered, speaking through the lump in his throat.

"Nawaki!" Tsunade was absolutely shocked he would say something like that.

"You know it's." Nawaki looked up at his older sister, tears brimming in his eyes. "You wouldn't even write me."

Tsunade gasped. She immediately bundled him into a tight hug.

"Oh no! Nawaki, I'm sorry! It's not that I hate you, I couldn't hate you ever! This mission, the reason I didn't write was that there was a spy in our forces. Sarutobi-sensei instituted an information blackout for the first time. No letters in and no letters out, in case they were intercepted by the enemy. That's why I couldn't write you." She explained running a hand down his back.

He broke the hug, and looked up at her with vulnerable eyes, wiping a tear. "You're serious right? You didn't not write because of _that?"_

"That?" Tsunade looked at her brother in slight confusion.

Nawaki looked down, unable to look her in the eyes and said in a trembling voice, "The day you left, when you caught me with…?"

His voice trailed off unable to complete. He heard a quick inhale of breath as Tsunade realised what he was talking about.

Tsunade was shaking her head, "No! Oh Nawaki, yes I was angry, because of what you did. I won't deny it. I was furious. But, I thought it over and talked to Jiraiya and Orochimaru."

Nawaki squawked and looked at his sister in mortification. His sensei and the idiot knew?!

Tsunade smiled, ruffling his hair. "Yes I talked to them. No they won't judge you and having talked to them neither will I. You're becoming a young man Nawaki, and I didn't realise that. You were going to have urges and thoughts that you shouldn't have. I didn't help the situation by prancing around half dressed like I was."

A silence fell upon them.

Tsunade reached out and grabbed his hand. "I want you to know, I forgive you ok? I can tell you've been beating yourself up about it. Why you've lost so much weight, I almost didn't recognise you. I forgive you, but you have to forgive yourself to ok?"

She grunted as Nawaki threw himself into her arms, crying in relief. Tsunade rested her chin on his head making comforting sounds. After a while, after he'd cried himself out, she took his chin and looked at him sternly.

"I forgive you, but you have to promise me you'll not do something like that again." she said

Nawaki shook his head wildly, "Never nee-chan, I promise!"

She gave a short laugh at his enthusiasm, before getting off the bed.

"Ok Nawaki, I believe you. Go get washed up, I got your favourite takeaway for dinner." She said before smiling at him and leaving the room.

Nawaki gave a whoop before running out of the room.

 **The End**

 **A/N:** Nawaki was 12 when he died in the series so I aged him up a bit.


End file.
